vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alita (Pre-Last order)
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 9-B | 8-C | 8-B | At least 7-A, likely higher | At least High 7-A, likely higher Name: Yoko von der Rasierklinge, Gally, Alita Origin: Battle Angel Alita Gender: Female Age: 221 Classification: Human Cyborg from Mars Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, dexterity, endurance, very skilled martial artist (uses a style known as Panzer Kunst), decent swordsman, can create and control plasma (exceeding temperatures of 15,000°C), through the use of electromagnetic manipulation Alita can heighten her attack and movement speed as well as control and speed up both her internal plasma and external sources of heat, by using her accelerator Alita's brain clock speed is able to function 150 times faster than normal also while in the accelerated state Alita's brain nano-mode does not require oxygen, changing her perception of time, allowing her to think, move and react in mere milliseconds (only the Imaginos Body in Battle Angel Alita), after acquiring the Imaginos Body 2.0 Alita is able to reconstruct (low-godly) her body from nothing, she has access to a wormhole reactor which passes an inexhaustible energy supply from Jupiter to her body, pseudo flight by using plasma to propel herself great distances (she can also grant herself flight by forming wings made of Damascus blades), by utilizing her flight chi Alita gains precognitive like abilities in which she can read the opponent's actions the instant before they happen as well as concentrate all of her mental and physical strength to one point (similar to concentrating the sun’s rays by using a magnifying glass to one point), able to change the atomic structure of her body by thought, proficient in high-frequency vibration attacks powerful enough to break steel, immortality (type 1), can hack into computer systems or resist high level body hacking based attacks (after acquiring the Imaginos Body 2.0), able to use sonar, electromagnetic senses, nanomachine corrosion, echolocation Attack Potency: Building level+ | Wall level+ | At least Small building level+, building level with weaponry | Likely City Block level+ '(stronger than Caerula) | At least '''Small Island level '(is linked to the Jupiter wormhole reactor, and can pull out at least this much energy)| At least '''Small Island level (Alita was already capable of accomplishing this much as seen here, techically she can draw that much power for regular attacks as well and the wormhole reactor makes her power hard to classify accurately), likely far higher (helped Donfua make a mini black hole) Range: Several hundred meters Speed: Hypersonic, was able to dodge grind cutters which moves 3-4 times the speed of sound effortlessly | Faster than the eye can see, cameras were needed during the course of the tournament to keep up with her movements | Supersonic+ movement and attack speed, is able to casually react to and dodge bullets from close range, was also able to attack at supersonic speeds | Hypersonic+ (mach 17.5 in Battle Angel Alita) | Hypersonic+ movement and reaction speed (easily mach 23+), was able to neutralize tens of thousands of soliton waves in Zazie's skull each moving at speeds over mach 5, also called Toji's hyper electomagnetic reverse punch slow | Hypersonic+ (easily mach 23), possibly much higher Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ | At least Class 5+ | Possibly Class 25+ | Likely Class 100+ | Likely Class K | Likely Class K Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | At least Class KJ+ | At least Class MJ | Class GJ+ | Class TJ | At least Class TJ+, possibly much higher Durability: Large Building level+ '''(survived a massive explosion which was at least the size of a large building) | '''Wall level+ | Small building level+, '''possibly higher | At least '''City block level+ | At least Small Island level '''(linked to wormhole reactor, has pulled at this much energy out of it to regenerate), regeneration makes her hard to kill | At least '''Small Island level, low godly regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: Large, capable of fighting for long periods of time. Practically limitless/ infinite after linking with the wormhole reactor. Standard Equipment: Two Damascus Blades which are almost as hard as diamond created from her Imaginos body, with her TUNED body Alita has a variety of effective support weapons such as: TUNED Pistol (a handgun that fires armor-piercing HE rounds. It has two firing modes: single shot and three-round burst. It's Alita's sidearm), TUNED Heavy Rifle (a powerful rifle/cannon that can be used as an assault rifle or a sniper rifle), throwing, combat, close quarter combat and survival Knives, Fragmentation, Smoke, Flash bangs, Incendiary, and EMP Grenades, Mobile unit (a single-wheeled motorcycle used by TUNED agents as a transport vehicle. It can be controlled manually by the agent or by remote control by Tiphares. The operator's voice can be projected from the mobile unit), Arachno (a mobile spider based grenade, arachnos have the ability to extend a silk tripwire from their abdomens. This allows the creation of easily set-up, quick-moving traps), Missile Bee (a bee-shaped homing missile that has its own target selection system), Lice probes (a miniature machine that scans the ground for traps. Traps can then be marked on Alita’s vision), Firefly (Enkera) (the firefly is a small flying insectoid robot which detonates into a five-second spherical plasma burst. Its applications include tunnel digging and close combat utility), Laser bug (converts communication into a relay laser to Tiphares in the presence of interfering terrain), Support System Gabriel (an unmanned low-orbit satellite that is laser equipped and can transport supplies, equipment or weapons to Alita. It also serves as the communication link between Alita and Tiphares), Solenoid Quench Gun (a high powered electromagnetic gun that floats to minimize recoil. Receives a power charge directly from Gabriel and fires a solenoid slug at 5 km/s, or roughly mach 14), Mono-molecular wire (a wire that is only a few atoms wide, leading to a finer edge than any existing knife. It also has a tensile strength of 2.4 tons, and since it's basically one long molecule, is almost completely invisible to the naked eye) Intelligence: Innate knowledge of plasma physics and electromagnetic forces. Skilled user of the Panzer Kunst martial art. Weaknesses: Her Hertza Haeon can be easily nullified with a vibration of the same wavelength Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Hertzer Hauen:' A commonplace move which uses mechanical oscillations to fire high-frequency vibrations into the target upon physical contact, effectively incapacitating and destroying the brain or heart. '-Verschlag:' A Panzer Kunst secret technique which produces thousands of soliton waves moving at a speed above mach 5 with a specific oscillation frequency and a precisely modulated trajectory, reflecting inside an object without losing energy with each one comparable to a shot from a small-bore pistol bullet but when it resonates with with the surrounding materials, it causes far more destruction. *'''-Hertza Nadel:' This move targets the focal point of the Verschlag with a sharp blow generating explosive resonance with the surrounding material, achieving the destruction of the targeted segment. *'-Hertzer Fahren:' The künstler fires a Verschlag upon first contact with the target, then destroy the extremities while attacking the body in a single motion. '-Geschoss Schlag:' A supersonic punch, Alita's super punch applies electromagnetism for supersonic acceleration. '-Ausser Stosse:' A counter maneuver which redirects the kinetic energy of an attacking opponent back at them using a spin, adding to the momentum of the künstler's counterattack. '-Plasma Bissen:' A split-second plasma jet used to create undetectable cuts and gouges in the opponent's body. Usually concealed as a punch, swipe, or parry. This attack is an original one, made up by Alita, and might be considered a Seinerweisen, or personal technique based on Alita's body's own construction. '-Einzug Rüstungen:' A technique used to match an opponent's rhythm and parry, then strike when the opponent drops their guard. '-Plasma Soliton:' Alita uses a plasma cupola trapped between competing magnetic fields as a medium to fire a Hertzer Hauen made of a plasma-wave soliton the loser of this deadlock is consumed by plasma exceeding temperatures of 100,000°C. '''Other:' Respect thread Key: Berserker Body | Motorball Body | TUNED Body | Imaginos Body | Imaginos Body 2.0 | Evolved Imaginos Body 2.0 'Gallery' ' BAA09_139_Alita_4bodies.jpg|Some of her incredible forms ' Category:Characters Category:Battle Angel Alita Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Cyborgs Category:Regeneration Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Martial Artists